My Character and Her history
by derpder.who
Summary: I published this because if I ever write a story with her in it you'll know pretty much what's going on... for the most part. If you wanna read it be my guest and if you have tips on how to improve this character please say what you want. Yeah I know making a totally over-powered character is something everyone does. Btw- the idea of a Pandora is not mine and I do not own FT


Name: Yuuka Manami Takishima/Orlando (Calamity)  
Gender: Female Age: 11 (before Tenrou incident) 18 (after)  
Birthday: April 11th Place of Birth: The Celestial spirit world in an ancient village known as Kamigami no kokoro (the heart of the gods)  
Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: Long and wavy light purple hair with huge, adorable and captivating violet eyes, she sorta looks like Mirajane but cuter about the same body shape though. She always wears really adorable floor length, frilled dresses a lot like the ones that edolas Cana wears only with Yuuka's most of her chest is exposed and they look a lot more royal, she has them in colors varying from periwinkle to a deep Indigo Her battle forms include Her Empress's light form which is a high-low white dress with a pure gold hem and a crown embroidery in gold thread on the left side of the waist area, with a sweetheart neckline with lace lining. Her Emperor's blood magic which is a slight resemblance to Erza's Sea Empress Armor but it is a crimson color with a red lining and a special diadem that keeps her powers from reaching an uncontrollable state with a ruby in the center called Satan's Eye. Her Hell's End magic transforms her into a succubus like demon in an outfit close to Erza's Purgatory armor this particular set covers less of her than any one piece bathing suit, with scales just covering the bottom half of her chest, her waist hips and inner thighs fully exposing the rest of her along with dark Crimson wings called the Wings os Demon's blood this one transformation is definitely not something you want to mess with when you see (and all you ladies better cover your man's eyes). Finally the strongest set of transformation to ever exist in the magic world, The Pandora sets. You need to be able to handle the excruciating pain of just being able to obtain these legendary items. There are 13 different sets of this over-powered armor each with a different origin starting from 3rd origin to 13th:  
* Pandora: Original (used during normal battles)-  
* Pandora: Heaven's Light- Daggers Of Purity (dual wield)  
* Pandora: Execution- Justice Blade * Pandora: Nova Soul- weapon unknown * Pandora: Nova Form- weapon unknown * Pandora: Elemental- earth, air, water and fire magic * Pandora: Mermaid Tail- Water, air and possession magic * Pandora: True Goddess- Hiteidekinai-ryoku no megami no sutaffu (The Goddess's staff of undeniable power)  
* Pandora: Satan's Nightmare- Demon's claws * Pandora: Unlimited (only used in worst case scenario)- Heaven-Hell Chaos (her strongest spell) * Pandora: Final Pandora - Pandora's Sword of Heaven and Hell While they look like normal schoolgirl outfits (in purple of course) each one, since they are specifically assigned to different battle forms, affect her strength in battle.

Personality: Shy, responsible, she can be quite immature at times, she is short tempered but can never really get mad at her friends. Once she opens up to you she is like a bundle of fun and love you just don't want to let go. Even though she had forgotten her horrible past at the young age of 9 she has been able to begin a new one with her new friends. She has an extremely bewitching personality that can get guys and girls alike (mostly guys) to love her (some more than others). She has become the best of friends with Levy, Lucy, Wendy (even though Carla says she is trouble), Cana and closest of all Mirajane. She is also extremely modest even though she defeated Acnologia on her own within Minutes she still doesn't think too highly of herself.

Guild Rank: Normal (by choice)  
Mark Location &amp; Color: Center of Stomach, Dark purple Years in Guild: 0 years and 2 days Team(name and members): Team Something or Other members:  
* Yuuka * Mirajane * Levy * Cana * Wendy

Type of Magic: Most Holder, Most Caster and All lost Magic

Magic: God Dragon slayer magic, Empress's Light magic, Emperor's Blood magic, Nullification magic, make magic, Hell's End magic, Pandora's Rule magic (strongest of all magics), the original Magic and speed that is faster than jet and racer combined called Acceleration, which allows her to move at such speed it is unable to be seen by the eyes. Also she can pass through the celestial spirit world without time passing but it was an extremely risky skill that luckily she had mastered

Weapons(if there are any): Demon's Blood Scythe (Emperor's blood magic), The Amber ring (Empress's light magic), Mark of the dragon's soul (God Dragon slayer magic), The script of ages (arc of time magic), 2nd - 13th origins (13th being The Final Pandora which has power beyond belief and Dragon's Soul which allows the caster to temporarily possess the God dragon's soul aka becomes The Dragon), Pandora's sword of Heaven and Hell and other pandora weapons

Pets: a small dark red dragon named Megumi and a fairy named Mohara Family: Royal family (Takishima), Mother: Aoi Takishima/orlando , father: Tamaki Takishima (deceased), sister Hikari (older), stepfather Jiemma, step-sister Minerva Orlando and brother Hikaru Takishima (older, and sexually abusive)

Crush(es): Gray Fullbuster and Freed Justine

Relationship Status: engaged to Munenori Yagyu of the Yagyu Clan of Gods (due to an arranged marriage)

Weaknesses(at least three): Soul restriction, sudden memory fragment gain (extremely distracting and off putting), constantly being chased by guys and constant criticism of her being evil due to all the dark and forbidden magic she possesses

Other: Yuuka is hated by Juvia because it is fairly obvious that Gray has a small crush on Yuuka, it's an open hate, for example if she sees Gray just looking at Yuuka she will go all rage-tsunami mode on Yuuka and attempt to fight her even though Yuuka admires Juvia. And Erza also hates Yuuka for undeniably attracting the attention and affection of Jellal, but Erza tries to keep her hatred a secret, however whenever she enters a room and sees Yuuka everyone knows what is going through her mind.

History: after my father and the rest of the village was destroyed while attacking Acnologia along with Gildarts, My remaining family and I (my mother, sister and brother) went into hiding knowing that people would be searching for us so my mother asked Jiemma Orlando if we could merge families, Jiemma accepted under 1 circumstance I would have to defeat Acnologia on my own (even if i died after defeating him) or else my family would be killed. My mother refused the offer but I told her that it was ok and i would do it even though i was only 8 it was my duty as Princess of the royal family to protect my people at all costs. At the time I didn't even know what my powers were then my stepfather told me to fight his daughter Minerva Orlando, when i saw the look on her face as she said…  
"HA! Father you're hilarious there is no way in HELL this little shrimp can defeat me, no no no scratch that, THERE'S NO WAY SHE COULD EVEN HIT ME"

I was struck with nothing but fear, terror and humiliation, then it hit me, Hell, huh? I focused all my magic energy on that simple word, Hell. It rang through my head. Hell. Hell. PURE HELL. That is when i created the spell Hell's End.

"I'll show you hell" I mumbled to myself "What did you say, you little-" She started while attempting to kick me I caught her foot and looked at her with my eyes. My eyes. They had become red my iris that is. With one swift movement Minerva was on the ground unconscious. Everyone including my own mother stared at me in pure horror.

"MONSTER"  
"WITCH"  
"DEMON"  
"DEVIL"  
"Go back to hell, that's where demons like you belong"

Monster, witch, demon, devil like you they all shouted those hurtful words at me just because i did what i was supposed to?! That is so unbelievably unfair. It went on like that for years everywhere I went I was criticized, everything I did was wrong i had nowhere to go so I packed my stuff and I left. I decided the only thing that could prove my heroicness was to defeat the real devil, the real monster, the real demon like me, Acnologia. And that is where my journey begins….


End file.
